1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method to test the semiconductor device.
2. Background Arts
A Japanese patent application published as JP-2005-214753 has disclosed a semiconductor device and a method to test the semiconductor device. The semiconductor device disclosed therein provides test pads for testing the semiconductor device, and a technique to test the semiconductor device using the test pads. A semiconductor device is usually tested in electrical performance thereof before dicing and assembling in a wafer level. The test may be carried out by probing pads, and detaches the probes from the pads after the testing. However, the probing to the pads often causes damages in the pads, and flakes of pad metals adheres onto the probe, which restricts repetitive use of the probes.